Dark Reflections-Chapter 21
Dark Reflections-Chapter 21 I braced myself and closed my eyes. I Imagined Nyx's nails tearing my flesh. I waited. 3 seconds, 5 seconds. But nothing happened. I opened my eyes. I realised what had stopped Nyx's attack. Dellilah, she had my sword in hand, she used the blade to block Nyx's nails. Nyx looked surprised. "That was a good block even though I wouldn't be able to hurt you anyway. I may be a protogenoi but I still have laws to follow." I got to a crouching position. "Dellilah now!" I tackled Nyx. The attack surprised her, she took a step back. "Archie!" Dellilah tossed me my sword then she pulled out her bow and arrows. I swiped at Nyx, it caught her in the stomach but she didn't seem to be able to feel pain. Dellilah shot a arrow at her. Her aim was flaw-less, it impaled itself right between Nyx's eyes, stunning her. At that point both of us charged at her, Dellilah drew her dagger and both of us thrusted our weapon into the upper and lower part of Nyx's chest. Nyx's expression turn from boredom to pure annoyance. "Nice try." She said coldy. "But its gonna take more than that to beat me." She grabbed my wrist and twisted it. I heard a loud snap as my wrist exploded with pain. I stepped back, then she kicked me in the face causing me to fall to the ground. "And now you." Nyx grabbed Dellilah's arm, then she noticed the mark on Dellilah's arm. "Oh, your strong for a mortal aren't you? A normal person would have died by now, plus your acting as if nothing happened even though it's killing you slowly." Nyx's said, clearly amused. "Well, lets end this now." She put her nail on the mark on Dellilah's arm, Dellilah screamed. I watched in horror as Nyx knocked Dellilah with the back of her hand and Dellilah flew threw the air and landed motion-less on the ground. I did the most instinctive thing, I ran towards her, but Nyx grabbed my injuried wrist. "Where do you think your going?" Then an arrow impaled itself in Nyx's arm. She let go of my arm in pain. I turned to see Chiron, with an empty quiver, pulling his sword out of its sheath. "Nyx, I will be your opponent." With that distraction, I ran towards Dellilah. I kneeled beside her. I picked her up and put her on my lap. "Come on Dellilah. You can't die before me." She gave out a weak laugh. "I guess I should follow my own advice huh? Tried being a hero and I died because of it." "Come on.. No..Please." I said doing my best not to cry. Not to show weakness. "Bye Achilles. I'll miss you. Take care of yourself and the twins okay?" She held my hand and gave me one final look that said ''Goodbye, ''before her hand went limp and her eyes rolled to the back of her head. "No...No.." I held her life-less body in my arms. I wouldn't cry, I was trained not to cry. I warrior trained even in the mouth death to look proud and storm into battle. Then, I looked up, I saw Nyx fighting Chiron, sword against nails. My sadness turned to anger, my anger turned to rage and rage turned into adrenalin, flowing through my veins giving me energy. My wrist stopped hurting as if the anger healed it somehow. "Nyx!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. She turned to me with a smile on her face, then smacked Chiron away. "Boys, make sure we have no interuptions!" Then her children, got into battle with the campers and Chiron keeping them busy. I took out the coin of my pocket. Flipped it and caught it, it exploded in a flash of brilliant light. When the light faded, in my hands were a spear and a shield, made from light that lit up the night with blinding light. "Come now. Little hero, face me and prove your worth!" Nyx provoked me. Ran towards her, raised my spear and our battle started. Dark Reflections Main Page <----Previous Chapter [[Dark_Reflections-Chapter_22|Next Chapter --->]] Unless you want two broken legs, get out of my way!- Archie 08:58, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Category:Fallen Angel Series Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Chapter Page